1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning device with combustible solvent and further relates to a cleaning device for performing a safe cleaning of mechanical components or printed circuit boards of the like with combustible solvent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clean the mechanical components and some printed circuit boards or the like in the prior art, in general, freon solvents have been applied due to their non-combustible characteristic and no dangerous state of ignition as well as their superior cleaning power. However, their uses have been restricted legally due to the fact that they may damage an enviromental circumstance of the earth. As solvents in place of the freon solvents, there have been considered to employ terpene solvent having as its major agent oil extracted from orange and composition of mixture of terpene solvent and terpene emulsifying surface active agent, solvents such as alcohol and kerosene or the like. However, they are combustible solvents of which safety against ignition may not be assured, resulting in that their uses may not be applied.